Ice Kings
by Charly Land
Summary: En medio de la escarcha, la ventisca y la desgracia se juntaron, un amor que nació en el silencio. En medio de la batalla de la supervivencia lucharan por lo que aman, porque sin importar las reglas naturales que los separen, ellos saben que su destino es estar juntos. [GrishaxErwin] [Fic de la Convocatoria:Materialshipcrack] [Dedicado a LiaPrimrose]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. GrishaxErwin. Amor pingüinil. Algo de dramita. Mucho frio, hielo y venticas.

 **Extensión |** 2864 palabras

 **Dedicatoria| A** _LiaPrimrose,_ porque siempre he de cumplir mis promesas, de no hacerlo has de saber que he abandonado este mundo [Y no me refiero a Fanfiction]. Te adoro cariño, sos una hermosa persona. Gracias al cielo por conocerte

 **Notas|** Este Fic es para la **#Convocatoria;MaterialShipCrack** de la página Attack on homosexuality

 **Ice Kigns**

 **Capitulo Único**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **E**_ l amor es como la escarcha de los tempestuosos inviernos, invasivo, apabullante. Entra en ti y su frío jamás abandona tu maltrecho cuerpo. Te consume hasta el final concediéndote la gracia de un amor inmortal.

¡Oh dulce invierno, entra en mis venas, elévame en ti hasta que no pueda más!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Contempló los ojos vacíos, el cuerpo inmóvil cubierto de motitas blancas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado contemplando aquella imagen. Movió las alas sacudiéndose la nieve. Sentía tristeza, una honda pena. Su cuerpo se agitó poquito, acomodando mejor a su pequeño tesoro que escondía entre sus patas y pelaje.

La vida no era fácil, lo sabía al contemplar el cuerpo de quien fue su compañera, muerta sobre el congelado suelo, manchado con sangre ya oscura y hecha granizo. Hace un par de meses ella se había marchado en busca de alimento, había vuelto, sí, pero había llegado tambaleante, cayéndose entre paso y paso. Su llamado ahogado lo hizo buscarla pero cuando llegó hasta ella, la vio caída, apenas respirando. Tenía herida un ala. Una mordedura enorme.

Murió.

En su búsqueda de alimento había terminado herida, en la batalla sin fin de presas y predadores. Sin poder encontrar comida había regresado, regresado para encontrarlos nuevamente. Para morir a su lado.

Su pecho se comprimió.

Su Carla se había ido.

Los había dejado solos y expuestos.

Porque un pingüino que perdía a su pareja antes de la eclosión o con cría debía abandonarlo para seguir con su vida y empezar un nuevo ciclo.

Grisha no pudo.

No pudo dejar al pequeño huevo que sostenía. El hijo de él y Carla. Si lo dejaba su huevo se congelaría. Moriría. No podía hacerlo.

No lo hizo.

Agachándose un poquito junto sus picos una última vez. Era el adiós. Alejándose de aquel cuerpo, se movió con pasos pequeños, buscando algún lugarcito donde quedarse y poder sacarse de la mente aquella imagen. El amor si es eterno y busca incluso en la muerte. Lo entendía y lo conoció en ella, pero ahora ella no estaba y él tenía que seguir por su pequeño.

Debía seguir aunque no supiera como.

En las próximas horas vio como el resto de las hembras empezaron a llegar. Una tras otras, pero habían regresado solamente menos de la mitad. Desde su rincón, Grisha contempló el alboroto que se daba.

Los machos más viejos y que no vieron regresar a sus hembras, rodeaban a uno de pecho amarillo e intensos ojos azules. Algo peculiar. Con sus aletas le aporreaban, soltando sendos chillidos molestos. El pingüino atacado sólo se encorvaba seguramente protegiendo a su huevo.

Grisha ladeó su cabeza, entonces lo reconoció.

Ese era el pingüino líder. Quien había creado una nueva ruta para que ellos pudieran llegar más rápido a las costas por el alimentos. Las primeras veces había sido beneficioso, pero aquello había sido en enero, había más alimento y el invierno no estaba así. Era otro momento. Cuando las hembras fueron solas, era un campo minado. Una trampa perfecta para morir. Los depredadores estaban en su época, navegando en las costas.

Tambaleante se acercó, entonces los escuchó claramente.

"Las enviaste a la muerte **"**

"Estaba plagados de focas leopardo y petreles **"**

"Mi compañera está muerta por tu culpa **"**

"Nos has arruinado **"**

"Nosotros también moriremos **"**

"Maldito **"**

"Maldito **"**

Hasta que parecieron estar satisfechos, o cansados presa del hambre los pingüinos se alejaron, juntándose en un montoncito para evadir el frio pero desgajados por sus triste situación. Los afortunados se juntaron con sus parejas y se hicieron cariñitos juntando sus picos.

Grisha contempló como el 'peculiar' pingüino de pecho amarillo se quedaba un momento como si estuviera contemplando su estado, luego avanzó alejándose, tomando la exclusión sin emitir quejas igual que lo hizo mientras lo golpeaban.

Él también había perdido a su pareja, él también estaba igual que el resto, sin embargo por ser quien era y por haber hecho tal cosa lo mandaban a morir sin contemplación.

A diferencia del resto, Grisha no sintió ese odio invasivo por haber dado aquella idea, la verdad es que no la reprochaba, aquel pingüino siempre había velado por el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo, sin embargo un error y pagaba muy caro. Un error que no sólo él pagaría, también el huevo, su hijo, lo haría.

Sintió empatía.

Pero bajó la cabeza y se juntó a los otros, buscando refugio, debía pensar en su huevo, en el futuro de él y la solución para poder seguir viviendo, porque al paso que iban, muchos de ellos no sobrevivirían al crudo invierno.

Porque este era uno de los peores inviernos que habían tenido, y para rematar, durante las últimas pescas, la escasez de peces abundaba. Los grandes **'** hielos negros flotantes **'** se tragaban a los peces y ellos se quedaban sin nada, debilitados, indefensos antes los otros animales que los cazaban.

La muerte bailaba junto a la escarcha de las ventiscas.

La fría noche llegó y los vientos helados los azotaron con furia. El pingüino con puntos castaños se arrebujó contra alguno de sus compañeros, un aletazo lo hizo tambalearse de su lugar.

— Hey, deberías dejar ese huevo, si lo sigues sosteniendo te atrasaras y consumirás más calor.

Grisha lo vio mal.

— No. — fue su simple contestación.

El otro pingüino le dio un aletazo nuevamente, y con un rápido picotazo trato de sacarle el huevo.

— No nos estaremos sacrificando por nada, si no lo sueltas, puedes salirte, yo quiero sobrevivir y tú nos restas posibilidad con tu necedad — los otros pingüinos que estaban reunidos escuchaban atentos y parecían apoyar a ese pingüino, y por supuesto que lo harían, todos ellos habían abandonado a sus huevo en la búsqueda de la supervivencia.

Grisha le devolvió el aletazo irguiéndose en todo su tamaño, el otro se molestó pero él fue más rápido y con un severo cabezazo lo alejó, dándose la vuelta se marchó. Vería como haría pero no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara la oportunidad de vivir a su hijo.

Hacía tanto frío.

No supo cuánto caminó, muy lejos estaba ya de aquellos desgraciados, necesitaba encontrar un refugio, sin mirar atrás avanzaba, pero se detuvo cuando entre pilas de nieve casi congelada vio al pingüino 'peculiar', ahí estaba él, algo encorvado, apoyado en el hielo. Una extraña sensación le invadió el pecho. La necesidad de protegerlo. Se veían tan solo y desprotegido.

Grisha se acercó y con su pico le dio un pellizco, el otro se giró hacía él y se le quedó viendo durante mucho rato. Sin intercambiar palabras se juntaron. Brindándose ayuda mutua. Sin palabras se habían entendido.

Pasaron varios días así, resistiendo juntos. Manteniéndose en pie. Conviviendo en un silencio armonioso. No sabía porque pero Grisha sentía que estando ahí, en un cachito dentro de todo lo malo, aquello era bueno, especial. Algo como…paz interna. Un hogar.

Pero entonces llegó ese momento, sus huevos estaban por reventar. Primero fue el suyo, lo sintió en cada centímetro de su ser, su pequeña cría ya estaba por nacer, durante dos días su polluelo batalló con el cascaron, él podía sentir sus picotazos. Erwin, el pingüino 'peculiar' le ayudó, le dijo como ponerle, lo acomodó mejor. Él también estaba en el mismo proceso. Su huevo eclosionó un día antes que el de Erwin.

Y Grisha se sintió inmensamente feliz. Su polluelo tenía aquel característica color gris pero también poseía unos puntitos castaños entre su plumaje, su herencia, pero lo que hizo a su corazón bailar fue cuando lo vio a los ojos. Unos impresionantes ojos aguamarina con motes dorados. Esos bellos motes que le recordaban a Carla. En cuanto lo vio salir le dio cariñitos con su pico, luego lo volvió a meter entre sus patas. No quería que se congelará.

A la noche siguiente nació el polluelo de Erwin.

Pero fue algo extraño de ver.

Aquel polluelo era completamente blanco. Parecía una bola de nieve, una bolita con unos agudos ojos color azul plateado. Parecía tener un aspecto débil, incluso era más pequeño y flaquito que su polluelo.

Erwin le llamó 'Levi' en cuanto salió.

Era tan peculiar como su padre.

Grisha le hizo cariñitos con el pico y su hijo pareció acoplarse de un solo a él. Como si fuese su otra mitad. A él le pareció eso.

Los días siguientes siguieron así, juntos dándole calor a sus polluelos y a ellos mismo, pero estaban preocupados y más cuando escuchaban los graznidos de sus hijos. Estaban hambrientos. Pero ninguno quería dejar a su cría por ir a buscar comida, si los dejaban solos cualquiera podría comérselos. Pero si seguían esperando no sólo sus polluelos morirían, ellos también lo harían, tenían casi cuatro meses sin comer. Su cuerpo ya casi no tenía grasa, cada vez podían brindar menos calor.

Una mañana vieron salir a todos los machos, iban hacía el mar. Sabían que tenían mejor oportunidad de conseguir comida si iban en manada. Era el momento. Erwin se ofreció primero, pero Grisha lo detuvo, le hizo ver su condición, él había sido excluido, repudiado, si se iba con aquellos machos seguramente lo atacarían y nada lograría. En cambio él podía fingir que había abandonado a su polluelo y juntarse con ellos, traer comida y seguir así.

Erwin le vio mal. Él quería proporcionarle alimento a su polluelo, entendía la situación pero también sabía que ese pingüino no podría con ambas cargas. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Pero al final cedió, pero le dijo una y mil tácticas a su 'compañero' para capturar más peces, incluso una ruta mejor, sólo que un poco más escabrosa de la que tomarían seguramente la mayoría de los machos.

La ruta tradicional.

Grisha escuchó atentamente y luego con ojos suplicantes le pidió que se hiciera cargo de su polluelo, su pequeño Eren, con delicadeza se lo acomodó al lado de Levi, igual como habían estado todos esos días, porque sí, su pequeña cría, no se había quedado entre sus patas, el muy necio había estado metido bajo el vientre de Erwin al ladito de Levi, acurrucándole.

Polluelo más extraño el suyo.

Erwin vio partir a Grisha, escondido entre la nieve lo vio perderse junto con los otros machos. Ahora estaba solo y tendría que ver por sus dos 'hijos' porque para él lo eran. Era extraño, pero durante ese tiempo, compartiendo con él en silencio se había creado la historia de que en medio de todo el destino le había sonreído y que ese pingüino que se había acercado a él, era un regalo del cielo, porque a pesar de sus errores alguien estaba ahí para apoyarlo y comprenderlo.

Esperaba que nada malo le pasara en ese viaje.

Los fuertes vientos azotaron su valle de crianza durante muchos días, sólo en mínimas ocasiones aquellos fríos les dejaron en paz. Día tras días, Erwin resistió, en su improvisado refugio de montones de nieve protegió a sus dos polluelos, que resistían junto a él, acurrucados entre sus patas ambos obviaban su hambre con sueño. Pasaban mucho tiempo así que a veces el pingüino tenía que cerciorarse varias veces que seguían con vida y que su escaso calor corporal los mantenía lejos del crudo frio.

Pero eran fuertes, ambos se mantuvieron con vida.

Allí desde su lugar, escondido de todos, Erwin pudo ver una noche como un montón de petreles sobrevolaba el lugar, durante horas vio como muchos polluelos eran elevados para ser devorados. Se encorvó en signo de protección. No sabía que estaba pasando pero lo presentía. Los machos estaban tardando demasiado en regresar y el frio parecía empeorar cada vez más.

Los graznidos lastimeros de las hembras se unieron a los desesperados de los polluelos durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, con pasos comedidos y con sus polluelos bien escondiditos fue a ver qué pasaba en el valle. Se asustó de ver todo lo que estaba pasando, había muchas hembras muertas, partes de polluelos por todos lados. Y las que sobrevivieron estaban arrinconadas juntas.

El frío había matado a todos esas y su olor había llamado a los petreles, que aprovechados se comieron a los polluelos huérfanos. Él se alejó de ahí, y regresó a su lugar. Metiendo rápidamente a los dos polluelos se arrinconó en su refugio.

Más días pasaron y la desesperación calaba hondo en él.

 _Su_ Grisha no volvía.

Hace un día atrás los otros machos habían vuelto, aunque no todos, cada vez eran menos. Todo era un desastre, los ahora solteros machos en cuanto habían visto lo que había sucedió, solo se dieron la vuelta y regresaron al mar, los otros que aun conservaban pareja compartieron su alimento a sus polluelos, mientras sus hembras se marchaban junto con los otros machos.

Erwin sentía perder las esperanzas, la desesperación crecía junto con las horas y las ventiscas cada vez más fuerte y frías, se sentía igual que cuando supo que su compañera no volvería. Tristeza y devastación. Incluso se sentía peor, porque si él no volvía, le fallaría y también él se fallaría a sí mismo.

Sus polluelos morirían.

Fue una mañana tormentosa cuando lo oyó volver, su graznido potente lo levantó de su letargo. Ahí llegaba él, deslizándose sobre su pecho, escurriéndose a toda velocidad por la nieve, traía los ojos brillantes y estaba totalmente repuesto.

Erwin también graznó respondiendo a su llamando.

Casi como si fueran una pareja. Y cuando estuvieron juntos se pegaron bastante sólo para volver a compartir aquel calor que también les hacía sentir. El pingüino de pecho amarillo acarició la cabeza del otro con su pico, con aquel mimo quería trasmitirle cuanto lo había extrañado.

Grisha también se lo regresó, estaba de vuelta, en casa, junto a lo que quería.

Durante los días siguientes alimentó a los dos polluelos, si había tardado de más es porque tuvo que valerse de mucho para conseguir el doble de peces — que tan escasos estaban — y llenarse el estómago hasta más allá de sus límites, todo ese peso lo había retrasado.

Unas semanas después Grisha se volvió a marchar esta vez junto a menos pingüinos. Y ahí quedó Erwin otra vez con el corazón comprimido, con la férrea determinación de cuidar de los polluelos de ambos. Aquello se repitió cuatro veces más, una batalla sin fin por parte de los dos, momentos de angustia que valió la pena, cuando vieron como sus polluelos estaban completamente desarrollados. Aunque el polluelo de Erwin seguía siendo más pequeño y tan blanco como la nieve.

El momento del adiós estaba próximo.

Todo un año había pasado.

El ciclo estaba por comenzar de nuevo.

Los polluelos sobrevivientes se quedarían ahí, y serían los próximos adultos que en un tiempo también los alcanzaran.

Así eran ellos.

Eran pingüinos emperador.

Cada año libraban una batalla por la supervivencia. Viviendo en amores que iban y venían. Resistiendo en ese mundo de hielo.

Pero Erwin no quería separarse de aquel otro pingüino. Aunque esto fuera contra su propio instinto. Contra la misma naturaleza, él lo quería como su pareja eterna aunque en su raza aquello no era permitido.

Pero llegó el momento. Con los graznidos de los machos sobrevivientes y los nuevos supieron que el momento había llegado, se irían al mar y luego regresarían para buscar una nueva pareja. Se vieron a los ojos, sólo contemplándose. Sus picos se unieron.

Tomaron una decisión.

La mejor para ambos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Grisha se deslizaba con lentitud por el hielo, perdiéndose entre los otros machos. Estaban regresado del mar, era abril. Y había que regresar. Ya casi estaba cerca de llegar a aquel lugar. Sus compañeros aligeraron sus movimientos valiéndose de los desniveles aumentaron el ritmo. Faltaba tan poco.

Entonces se detuvo y se irguió. Tambaleándose bajó su paso, para dejar pasar a todo el resto. Se quedó de ultimó, siguió caminando lentamente hasta que se detuvo. El último de la manada lo había sobrepasado. Espero. Luego de un buen rato lo vio aparecer. Ahí venía él, deslizándose con velocidad, totalmente atrás de todos. Casi como un ladrón. El pingüino de manchas café comenzó a graznar, batiendo sus alas para hacerle señales de que se apresurara. Y en cuanto se tuvieron cerca, juntaron sus picos.

Estaban de nuevo juntos.

Caminando despacito y luego volviendo a deslizarse se desviaron del camino que llevaba al valle de apareamiento. Casi pegaditos se perdieron entre los montones de nieve, hasta que llegaron a ese lugar.

Una pequeña gruta de hielo bien escondida entre la blancura invernal. Y en cuanto llegaron los graznidos de otros dos machos lo recibieron. Eran sus hijos, ya casi eran adultos pero ellos aún los protegían, tal vez en la próxima los llevaran junto con ellos, pero por el momento ellos se encargarían de cuidarlos.

Era mejor así. En su refugio secreto, en su hogar podían estar juntos, rompiendo todas sus reglas y su ciclo estaban creando su propio mundo. Un mundo donde ellos siempre estarían juntos. Un pequeño reino en donde custodiaban a su familia.

Porque el destino y la desgracia los había juntado. El reinicio de sus vidas lo habían encontrado entre el silencio y ahora, no estaban dispuesto a dejarlo.

Así estaba bien.

Sobrevivirán.

Y estarían felices como los estaban ahora. Juntos, luchando hasta el final. Juntos en un amor silencioso e invernal.

 **Notas finales:**

(….)

Uhmm, sip, mi primer Fic crack y es una cosa rara, pero no pude evitarlo imaginarlos así. Antes ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza shipearlos, pero llegó Lia y me los metió en la cabeza y cuando pensé en ellos esta idea brillo.

Y aquí lo tienen, no si realmente llegaron a entender el contexto pero quise describir la vida de los pingüinos emperador juntándolo con algo de un amor que nace del silencio y de la necesidad, del apoyo y la compresión.

Juzguen ustedes mismo y me lo dicen.

Díganme les gustó la ida. Si es así decidme en un review.

Quiero aclarar que esto tuvo que subirse ayer, pero un sinfín de cosas me lo impidieron y no por eso iba a dejar de compartirlo, aunque sea con retraso kilométrico se los dejó. Gracias por haberlo leído.

 **¿Review?**

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
